Aegwynn
Aegwynn (or Aegwyn), sometimes called Magna Aegwynn and the Matriarch of Tirisfal was the penultimate Guardian of Tirisfal, and is generally considered to be the greatest of the Guardians. History Aegwynn was one of five apprentices of Magna Scavell. She was the only girl among the five, and was constantly mistreated by the boys who did not believe she could ever become a wizard. By the end of her first year, she had mastered the Meitre scrolls -- a feat even talented Quel'dorei could not accomplish until at least a decade into their apprenticeships. It was because of this that the Council of Tirisfal chose Aegwynn to succeed Scavell as the Guardian. After her selection, she was given the power of the Tirisfalen. Then she received her first task -- to stop the demon Zmoldor, who was possessing children in a schoolhouse. Aegwynn quickly dispatched the demon before harm could befall any of the children. For her haste, Erbag and Relfthra admonished her. They argued that without uncovering the demon's scheme, the world could have been put at greater risk, but Aegwynn refused to allow the children to be harmed. Despite her disagreements with the Council, Aegwynn remained the Guardian of Tirisfal for centuries. 500 years after her initial appointment, Aegwynn journeyed to Northrend to stop a group of demons that were hunting dragons. She destroyed them, with the help of the dragons. It was then that an Avatar of Sargeras arose. Aegwynn battled the powerful demonic entity, and ultimately won. She trapped the physical form of the demon to an island near the Maelstrom and buried it there, in a place that would come to be known as the Tomb of Sargeras. Believing she had done the impossible by defeating Sargeras, Aegwynn grew arrogant. She believed she no longer needed the Council of Tirisfal and, thus, that she should choose the next Guardian. Unbeknownest to her, however, these are the manipulations of Sargeras -- and this was only the beginning. Aegwynn and Medivh In order to take the power of choice away from the Council. Aegwynn determined to have a child. She seleted Nielas Aran. He was initially elated, but soon realized he had been used. That same year, Aegwynn gave birth to a son, whom she named Medivh. She left him in the care of his father, locking away the power of the Tirisfalen in the child until he reached the age of physical maturity. Ultimately, this plan backfired -- for when the power was unlocked, Medivh could not channel it. He slew his father and ended up in a comatose state himself. Twenty years later, Medivh awoke, fully in control of his powers. This made Aegwynn quite suspicious -- suspicions which were confirmed when she watched Medivh enter a pact with the Burning Legion and bring the Orcs to Azeroth. Aegwynn confronted Medivh who revealed to her that Sargeras had imbued her with his essence, that manifested in her child. Medivh, however, was unable to kill her. Instead, he banished her from his sight and stripped her of her magic. Desperate to stop Medivh, Aegwynn sought out King Llane Wrynn I, alerting him that Medivh was behind the Orcish invasion. King Llane was grateful for the information. Aegwynn could do little else to help, so she watched the events of the First War and Second War unfold. Although Medivh had stripped Aegwynn of her power, he did not remove her anti-aging spells. Aegwynn unraveled these spells to give her some small amount of power, which she used to transport herself to Kalimdor. She built a home for herself in the hills outside of Ratchet. She used her small amount of power to scry on her son. After Medivh's death, she began to store up her magical power in the hopes to restore him to life. She succeeded, after 21 years, and then returned to her life of solitude. Aegwynn and Med'an Shortly thereafter, Jaina Proudmoore sought out Aegwynn. Initially, the ancient mage was unimpressed with Jaina. Despite this, she aided Jaina in relocating a herd of thunder lizards. Shortly after this, Aegwynn, Jaina and Lorena were sealed inside Aegwynn's home by the magic of the demon Zmoldor. After managing to escape, they discovered Zmoldor had been released and was attempting to create a war between Theramore and Durotar. The trio confronted the demon, but in order to defeat it Aegwynn was forced to give her own life force to Jaina, to give the mage the power to stop the demon. Remarkably, Aegwynn survived the ordeal. She took on an assumed name and began to serve as Jaina's advisor and chamberlain. She aided in helping King Varian Wrynn to recover his memories, and helped Valeera Sanguinar in subduing her magical addiction. Soon afterwards, Aegwynn attended a summit during which Garona Halforcen attempted to assassinate Varian. Although the attempt failed, it led Aegwynn into discovering Med'an. She immediately recognized that he was the son of Medivh - giving her hope of a chance at redemption. Ultimately, however, she decided not to reveal her identity to her grandchild, and she convinced Meryl Felstorm not to reveal it either. She founded the New Council of Tirisfal soon after. When the New Council engaged in battle with Cho'gall, she once again sacrificed her life force, this time to give her grandson the extra power needed to defeat the ogre mage. Her body was buried next to Medivh at Morgan's Plot outside Karazhan. Memorable Quotes *"Honestly, they don't teach you young mages anything these days. Violet Citadel's gone to pot and that's the truth." *"Don't call me 'Magna'. That was another time and another place and I'm not that woman anymore." *"I was facing dangers far worse than that little twerp of a demon when your great-grandparents were infants." Real World Aegwynn is a character from Warcraft lore. She appears in The Last Guardian, Cycle of Hatred, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King and the World of Warcraft Comics. External Links *Wowpedia *WoWWiki Category:Guardians of Tirisfal Category:Warcraft Human Characters Category:Warcraft Mage Characters Category:Theramore Members Category:New Council of Tirisfal Members Category:Deceased Warcraft Characters Category:Warcraft Novels Characters Category:Warcraft Comics Characters